


A Sonnet for the Midnights

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, BDSM Scene, BDSM themes, Canes, F/M, OH RIGHT this is a modern AU, as well as good aftercare, be warned, floggers, good scene negotiation is also definitely a kink, it's pretty heavily BDSM, oh and also there is a sexual aspect to it, paddles, yes there is such a thing as natural dominant don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is just something to random pick up play that doesn't quite appeal to Rey. Yet, for some strange reason, she agrees to one that her friend, Rose sets up for her with one noted Kylo Ren, the only Dom she has not had the pleasure to meet.Or: modern AU sub!Rey / Dom!Ben having pick up play shenanigans.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	A Sonnet for the Midnights

**Author's Note:**

> HI WELCOME TO THE MESS THAT IS THIS FIC.
> 
> I basically don't know what I'm doing, at least not in terms of the fandom. I have been wanting to write a BDSM themed fic for like a decade and a half, but I haven't been able to find a pairing that I could make it work with, but then I read fic from the two wonderful authors [PoeHrotsvitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetHrotsvitha/pseuds/PoetHrotsvitha) and [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest), and I just had a revelation. So if the characters are out of character, Please don't hate me I am just one humble writer. (Also, go and read everything these two wrote, you won't be disappointed.)
> 
> As for the BDSM part, well. Based on semi-true events? (I didn't have such pretty negotiation.) I would like to emphasize that I am basing this on my own experiences as well as some good BDSM practices, so if you think more/different negotiation would have been better, or anything else, you are free to think so, I can't do much to change that. It is what it is. Thank you for understanding!
> 
> Ah and also this has not been looked over by someone else, and it's also 1:30 AM when I'm posting, so you might find stupid inconsistencies or typos.

Tonight wasn’t the first time Rey went to a play party, yet she felt nervous while walking towards the club.

She met with one of the dungeon masters at the front door. It was her friend, Rose, who originally invited her down to the dungeon. Rey trusted her completely, usually that is. This time though, Rey had her doubts. 

"Come on, stop worrying," Rose chided her while Rey took off her coat and handed it off to the staff who were working that night. Rey looked at her silently. She did agree to the quasi-date Rose arranged for her, but she didn’t have to like Rose’s methods. Rose rolled her eyes as an answer. "Look, I know you are not a fan of pick up play, but I said then, and I say it now, I vouch for this guy."

"Yeah, I know that,” Rey hurried to reply. She did know it. Rose knew her craft. It was just… "Still, it’s too frightening." Rey felt her cheeks heat up slightly. 

Rose sighed. She patted Rey's back and drew her along by grabbing her hand. They went further inside, where Rey got her wristband for the night. She said hi to Poe, who was on door duty, and studiously ignored his wink and the seemingly offhand "have a great evening". He knew about it all, of course.

"Rey, we aren't gonna leave you entirely to his mercy, you know that," Rose said after a while, when they were standing at the bar. Rose grabbed an energy drink, while Rey opted for a soda. "I'm here, Poe is here. It's not a big venue, just like usual. We don't have private rooms. Hell, Finn is here somewhere, so he can coach you through your drop if you need it." Rose smiled at her, rubbing her arm. "You'll be fine, just let yourself enjoy the moment."

Rey smiled back, feeling slightly less nervous. She knew that objectively speaking, there shouldn't be any problems. She wasn’t the naive little newbie she once had been, and her friends really were all here for support.

Only that she couldn't get the words that Rose used to introduce her Mr. Pick Up Play, out of her head.

-

"He usually doesn't go for newbies," Rose said. They were sitting at a cafe, drinking some unnecessarily expensive craft coffee that grabbed Rey's attention. "No offense. He prefers experienced players."

"Then why are you trying to set us up?" Rey asked, frowning. She knew some people didn't like those who were new to the BDSM lifestyle, and though she wouldn't have considered herself new, she certainly had room to grow. A lot of room.

She didn't pay those people much thought. Everyone had their right to go about their play however they wished.

"Because I know you are a fast learner," Rose said, winking at her, which made Rey pull a face and laugh at Rose. "Anyway, you are not a newbie, not really. And I also talked to him. He said he's down."

"So much for the 'I don't play with newbies' then, huh," Rey scoffed. She grabbed her cup, and sipped at the artistically formed latte foam. It really was a shame to drink it when it was so pretty.

"We all have our things, Rey, and some are not as important as others," Rose said, shrugging. "Anyway, that would be good for you, playing with another experienced person. You could learn a lot. What do you think?" Rose looked at her, a little hesitant.

Rey felt like that, too. It wasn't that she ran exclusively with Rose since Rose was pretty monogamish with Finn. It's hard to separate fluid bonded toys, and anyway, those two were good together, so Rey didn't feel the need to add herself to the mix. However, they were her firsts in the sense that her first ever session - and nearly all that followed afterwards - was with them, and Rey didn't want to tread upon the bond that did, in fact, exist.

"I mean," Rey mumbled, scratching the back of her head, "unless you guys mind, I'm down."

Rose's face lit up with a brilliant smile, and she reached to grab Rey's hand and squeeze it. Rey's shoulders sagged with relief.

"Don't be silly, of course it's alright by us," Rose said reassuringly. "I am vouching for him, for one, but if you need other people to vet him, I can recommend a few of his play partners to talk to. I am vouching for you, and he said that's enough."

That sounded odd, even if Rey knew that the name “Madame Rose” meant a lot at the BDSM scene. Mr. Pick Up Play could have also asked Poe since Rey had a few sessions with him, but apparently Rose’s opinion was good enough for him. 

The next play party wasn't until three weeks, so Rey had some time to prepare. She talked to a few subs over emails, and they all had nearly the same opinion word for word: Mr. Pick Up Play was strict but not overly so, and he took consent and mutually agreed upon boundaries with a seriousness that was close to frightening. Another common point was his aftercare. Apparently his attitude took a 180-degree turn from Intense Dom to Cuddly Lovebug.

She also checked his account out on some of the kinky social media they were both on: he had a thoughtful bio, and the photos he shared were all quite tasteful. His nick was Kylo Ren. Not that she knew him though. As fate would have it, Kylo Ren proved to be quite elusive. Or rather, their schedules just did not fit well together: either he, or Rey, was missing a party, so they never really met. Rey looked forward to the opportunity, if only for the sake of being able to put a face to the name.

She toyed with the idea of messaging him, but for some reason she didn’t. At first she put it down to the situation being awkward as it was, but then it simply slipped her mind. Not that he messaged her for that matter. Maybe he didn’t know she was on any of the websites or something. 

Finn recommended her to think of a scene she wanted to play out, but Rey found that difficult for some reason. She was still at the beginning of discovering the different subsets of kinkiness, so she only had a somewhat solid idea on what she liked. 

"Would you like to watch some of our previous conference performances for inspiration?" Finn asked. They were at Rose and Finn's apartment, waiting for Rose to get back with their Chinese food for their weekly movie night. 

Rey shook her head no. 

"No, it's fine," she said. "I definitely know what I don't like, and I have a few kinks that I like. I'm sure we can negotiate something that fits both of our needs."

"Suit yourself, I guess," Finn shrugged, grinning at her. "I know we weren't quite cohesive with Rose at first either. The only reason I'm bringing it up is because it'd mean less room for error, for the both of you. You wouldn't be walking away feeling disappointed."

Rey smiled at him. Finn was a great friend to have, always looking out for her. He explained to Rey how he was also in on this blind play date, mostly because he wanted her to have what he and Rose had. The thought warmed Rey's heart.

"I'm a big girl, Finn," she quipped, grinning back at him. "I can handle disappointment. I just don't want him to be disappointed. I'm not his usual cup of tea, I'm told."

That made Finn chuckle and roll his eyes. 

"Rey, the guy knows what he wants," he said. "He obviously knows what he is in for if he agreed. He should manage his expectations, and if he doesn't, well, that's not exactly your fault, now is it."

Rey nodded and hummed in agreement, though the nagging feeling didn't quite disappear. 

"Do you want a protection collar?" Rose asked one night. They were hanging out at Rey's this time: flopped all over her enormous couch, they were watching, or at least pretended to watch some Netflix series. "I have a few I got made for uncollared subs at the party, I can lend you one for the evening."

Rey turned that question around in her head. On the one hand, it would mean just that: protection. She wouldn't need to worry about Mr. Pick Up Play thinking she could easily be snatched up. On the other hand, what if that collar dissuaded him from wanting anything more? That was always a possibility, and Rey wanted to leave her options open.

"No, I would rather not wear one," Rey replied after a while. "I want to see what comes of this. I doubt anything will, really, but… you know." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand, not knowing how to finish that sentence. Rose smiled at her, and reached over to squeeze Rey's hand.

"That's understandable," she said softly. Rey smiled back, appreciating the sentiment. Both Rose and Finn had such high hopes for this that Rey didn't want to voice her doubts. She didn't think this encounter would have a continuation at all. It could very well turn out to be a good night, great even, but anything after that? Fat chance that Kylo 'I only like experienced people' Ren would be looking for more. 

Or that Rey would be, for that matter.

-

Rey sipped her drink while she watched people slowly arrive. There were a lot of familiar faces, and soon she started chatting with people, catching up on what happened in the past month. She felt less nervous as she relaxed into the conversation. 

She was describing a particularly cranky customer to someone, trying to evoke the smug, entitled tone the woman had, when Rose came up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Want to come meet someone?" she asked, and Rey didn't have to be told who she meant. The easy vibe she found herself in was high though, so she just smiled at her and nodded. She apologized to the others, and followed Rose to the other side of the room. 

Kylo Ren was an impressive man, Rey realized. He was sitting next to one of the tables, and stood when he saw them approaching. He was so, so tall. Everything about him just seemed to be big. He had broad shoulders, long arms and legs. A head of curling black hair.

Kylo Ren was also a very intense man. There was something about him that called to Rey. Was it the way he looked at her? Or the way he carried himself? Rey didn't quite know. He was borderline staring at her, and Rey felt that she was being dissected by the man's gaze.

Kylo Ren was, in Rey's opinion, a natural dominant. A lot of emotions played through Rey's brain when she looked at him. She felt the need to draw her eyes away, and look down at the floor, respectfully inclining her head. Kylo Ren definitely wasn't like those men Rey went on dates with before and told her to avert her gaze. Those people felt like the cheap versions on sale; Kylo Ren felt like the real deal.

Rey didn't look away though, even with the inclination to do so. If there was something she learned from her disastrous kinky dating history, it was that respect had to be earned. You give it freely, and your partner will take it for granted and abuse it. Pick up play or not, she wouldn't be making the same mistakes she had before. 

Kylo Ren drew an eyebrow up, scrutinizing Rey from head to toe. He then turned to Rose. 

"That's hardly the demure little submissive you talked about, dear Rose," he said with a smile on his lips. Rey's eyebrows drew together, while Rose laughed.

"I never said that, Ben," she protested. She grabbed Rey by her elbow and dragged her closer. "Ben, meet Rey. Rey, this is Ben."

"Good to meet you, Rey," Ben said, still smiling, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ben," Rey replied, taking his hand and shaking it. She tried her best to ignore the excited flutter in her stomach when Ben's hand closed over hers, covering it completely. It was just so big. It would probably reach most of her ass with one stroke. How glorious. "And no, I'm certainly not a meek little sub." She smiled back at him. 

"All the better," Ben said, his smile turning into a wolfish grin. The back of Rey's neck tingled with a delighted shiver. He then drew his eyes away, at Rose. "Would you like to stay for the negotiations?"

"Nah, I'm good," Rose replied, stepping back from the two of them. "Rey is a big girl. I believe she can handle herself well." She smiled at Rey and winked. "Have fun, you two. We will be watching."

She then walked away. Rey looked at her for a second more, and then turned back to Ben. He gestured at the table where he was sitting.

"Shall we then?" he asked. Rey nodded, and sat down. He followed suit, sitting opposite of her and leaning on the table, towards her. "So, what did you have in mind?"

Rey hummed, acknowledging the question. She took a sip of her drink to think it through. She probably should have listened to Finn and come up with a scene.

"I didn't have a scene in mind," she said after swallowing her drink, trying to be as honest as possible. "I have a few limits, and an idea or two, but that's it. Nothing hard set."

"Okay, we can work with that," Ben said, nodding along. "What are your limits?"

Rey looked away, in thought. "No bodily fluids like blood or urine," she replied, "though I don't think that’ll be an issue here? No public nudity, temperature play, or knives or any weaponry. And for pick up play, no degradation or breath play. That's not something I am willing to entertain with someone I don't know that well. I'm also not good at roleplaying with strangers, so… yeah."

"Good, understandable," Ben agreed, leaning back on his chair. "So, clothes on?" Rey nodded. "What about underwear?"

"Would keep them on, too," Rey replied, which earned another approving nod.

“On that note, what do you think about sexual touches?” Ben asked. “Whatever you say, goes on that front.”

Now, that was something Rey didn't think about beforehand. She knew she could get seriously turned on, but to play that out with a stranger? Not something she ever entertained as a possibility.

But then, what did Rose say? Just let herself enjoy the moment or something like that?

Maybe that's what she needed to do.

"Well, that's not something I thought about," Rey replied honestly again. "I… well, I would be lying if I said I don't get turned on, but I never had that happen with someone I didn't know. I would say, let it play out how it happens? If it does, good, if it doesn't, good, and if it's too much--"

"You can safeword out of the situation," Ben added before she could finish, earning a curious smile from Rey. "At least, I hope that was what you wanted to say. If you don't like it, we stop, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," Rey agreed, still smiling a little. "On that note, safewords?"

"I usually go by the stoplight method, green-yellow-red," Ben said. "Red stops the scene, yellow stops the action, green is good to go."

Rey nodded. "That sounds good to me.”

"Do you have a general safeword though?"

"Yep, it's Unkar. Wouldn't say that word in a normal situation otherwise."

Ben smiled at that. "Do you need any special aftercare?"

"Not really, no," Rey said, shaking her head. "I like human contact, hugs. Positive reinforcement, someone telling me I did good. A fluffy blanket, water. Nothing special."

"Alright, that's reasonable," Ben mumbled. "I can stay with you, or you can go back to Rose, too, whichever you prefer."

Rey frowned at that. "But don't you need someone with you, too? Dom drops do exist, after all."

Ben looked taken aback at that. He stared at Rey with an unreadable expression on his face before he replied.

"Point taken," he said with a curious tone. "We'll see." He looked away with sort of a pensive look on his face. A second or two later, he looked back at Rey. "Okay, so here is what I was thinking. We have that St. Andrew's Cross back there, right? I have a few impact toys we can try, and I also have a Violet Wand I wanted to put to use, if you are up for that? We'll see where the play takes us, but you call the shots, when you had enough, we wind down. How does that sound?"

Rey didn't even think about electro play as a possibility, but apparently it was. She got excited at that, as she always wanted to try it.

"Sounds good to me," she said. Ben nodded, and then stood up, holding his hand out for Rey, who stood as well and took it. He led her to the back of the room, which was still visible to everyone in there, but not as much from the bar, giving them a modicum of privacy.

Other people have started to play as well: a lady was in the midst of tying another person up with an electric blue bundle of rope, while another couple was in the midst of explaining slave positions to some other people. Rey smiled, looking at them, anticipation building up into a pleasant buzz. 

"Usually, even if it's just pick up play, I like to put a temporary collar on the sub," Ben said, drawing Rey's attention back to him. "It's just some extra help to get our heads in the game. Would you like one?"

"Yes," Rey replied, being really happy with herself for not accepting Rose's offer for a protection collar. 

Ben stepped away from her, to the duffel bag he had at the side of the play area. He unzipped it, and after rummaging around for a bit, he pulled out an elegant, stainless steel collar. He unlatched the padlock that kept it closed, and pulled the two sides away from each other. He slipped the metal around Rey's neck, hooked the padlock in, and snapped it shut. 

The air around them seemed to change at the sound of the padlock's click. Rey took a deep breath, a quietness coming over her in that second. Her shoulders sagged as the tension in her muscles unraveled. The collar wasn't small at all: if Ben wanted to, he could have easily grabbed at it with his fist and she would still have had space; but she felt like it was right against her throat. 

As if he could read her thoughts, Ben grabbed at the collar, and slowly pulled Rey close by it. Rey went willingly, not putting up any resistance. Her head rolled sideways, and she looked up at Ben, who was looking at her with eyes burning.

"Step to the cross," he instructed her quietly. "Loop your wrists through the chains. Spread your legs. Eyes forward."

"Yes," Rey whispered. Ben's eyebrows drew together.

"Yes, what?" he growled lowly. A quick shiver ran down Rey’s spine. 

"Yes, Sir," she replied, using an honorific this time. Ben's frown eased, and he let go of the collar.

"To your place then," he said, gesturing towards the cross. Rey turned away, and stepped up to it.

The cross had chains at all four ends of it to secure a person and limit their movement. In this case though, it had a symbolic meaning more than anything. Rey reached up and grabbed the chains, looping them around her wrists. She let her arms sag a little, which in turn tightened the chains. She stepped her legs apart, and then looked ahead.

This was the best and worst kind of control. Nothing stopped her from turning around to see what he was doing. Nothing, except for his orders, and the temporary play collar on her neck. It gave Rey power in a situation where she seemingly had none. She could have, but she chose not to.

She heard Ben moving around, pulling stuff out from his bag. It was sort of hypnotizing to listen to. He swished something leather around: the stands connecting with a soft whispering sound made her zone out and slowly start her drop into subspace. 

When the leather connected with skin though, that brought her attention back. Ben stepped up behind her and pushed her legs further apart. He moved her chest closer to the wood, which then forced her bottom to curve away from the cross, giving him more room to work with.

"We will start with a flogger," Ben informed her. So that was the sound she heard: she knew it was familiar, but couldn’t quite place the instrument. He reached for the bottom of her skirt and rolled it up, tugging the material beneath the waistband. "I am going to warm your skin up with it. Okay?"

"Okay," Rey mumbled her assent. 

Ben ran his hand across Rey's ass with an appreciative hum playing on his lips. He stepped away, and with a soft twist of his wrist, brought the flogger down against Rey's skin. 

The first touch of an implement always caught Rey off guard. She inhaled sharply, but forced herself to remain relaxed. The second hit was already better, and so was the third one. Ben alternated between easy and hard hits, designed just to get Rey's blood pumping. The flogger was a great implement to warm up with. The leather strands distributed power more evenly than a paddle did for example: sometimes it felt like a loving caress against Rey's skin. 

Suddenly the flogger disappeared, and Rey's next breath caught in her throat when she felt Ben step up behind her. He slid one hand underneath the collar to hold Rey in place while he swung the other hand and brought it down against Rey's left buttcheek with a loud crack.

Rey hiccuped, feeling Ben's hand covering a good portion of her ass, just like she thought it would. He left an equally hard slap on the other buttcheek, and then just went into town, smacking her ass to create a reddish glow all over. He let go of the collar, and buried his hand in her hair, tugging at it lightly and earning a broken moan from Rey. She heard him chuckle, and slip his hand down down down, until his fingers circled over her wet underwear.

Oh, Rey sighed. She was so wet.

"That didn't take long," Ben said, his voice warm with a smile Rey couldn't see. Rey wanted to feel ashamed, but she was so lost in her own head, she couldn't find that particular feeling. She just hummed, agreeing with Ben on that. "Still good?"

It took a small little tug on her hair for Rey to realize she was being asked a question.

"Yessir, super green," she mumbled, earning a quiet laugh from Ben. He stepped away from her, and Rey felt so cold. She whined quietly at the loss of contact, and sighed gratefully when Ben stepped back, his warm body close to hers.

"What, pet, missing the big bad Dom already?" Ben asked, chuckling. Rey huffed, not wanting to answer, but then he slapped her butt in warning, so she thought better.

"Maybe," she chose to answer. Ben smacked her butt a little again, which turned more into him kneading her ass. 

"You trying to resist it is so sweet, pet," he cooed over her, reaching up to brush her hair back and away from her face. "It's okay, I'm not a snitch. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

Rey mumbled something about him better not while she let her head fall back against his hands, allowing him better access. He kept playing with her hair for a few more seconds, until he gathered it all up and pulled on it, guiding her head back so she was looking ahead again. Rey moaned again.

"Back to where we left off… I'll be using a wooden paddle. Okay?" he asked. 

"Yes it’s fine Sir," Rey replied, rushing the words out. The longer he played with her hair, tugging at it, the pain dancing delicately on the edge of pleasure, the harder it was for her to stop her moans.

What she didn't expect was that the paddle in question was a heavy duty one.

She gasped, pain shooting through pleasure and leaving it on the floor to die a stingy death. It was a heavy blow. She hissed, wiggling her butt around to take the edge away. She felt splotches of pain blossom over her already red skin. 

Ben waited until Rey stopped moving around and returned to her position. He tapped the paddle against Rey's butt, and brought it down again, to create a matching mark. Rey hissed again, feeling borderline uncomfortable. It was a deeply resonating thud on her flesh, one that she didn’t enjoy nearly as much as the flogger or Ben’s hand.

She could handle two more hits on each cheek when she finally bit out a shaky "yellow". She didn't want the scene to end, but did want that implement gone. Ben immediately turned away for a second, only to turn back to her and try to fit his body against hers as much as he could, with the cross being there.

"That's it, no more of that, okay pet?" he mumbled in her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple. She let out a breath, and sagged against the cross. The pain was right on her limit. She needed a little break before continuing. "You are doing so wonderfully, pet," he praised her, while massaging her quickly bruising butt. "You are being so good for me, sweet. I have one last thing in mind, and then we try out the wand, how does that sound?"

"Good, Sir," she mumbled her answer, her body relaxing into the massage. Ben stepped away from her again, and this time it was a shade worse than before. Thankfully he was back again, but with an implement that was just as bad as the paddle.

Oh, it stung like hell. Rey hiccuped, jumping away, her hips slamming against the cross. The cane came down against her ass a few more times, leaving lines of searing pain across her butt. She was about to yellow out of the situation, but Ben stopped just at the edge again, putting the cane down and returning to her to massage her pain away and praise her. 

Rey felt so out of her mind, deep in subspace. The ups and downs of pain and pleasure left her brain a mush. Though she tried to keep her weight up, the chains still bit into her skin. She knew there would be bruises on her wrists as well tomorrow.

"Pet, you still with me?" Ben asked her, drawing her hair away from her face so he could press a kiss on her temple. Rey hummed.

"Yessir kind of," she mumbled, turning towards the source of the kiss, eyes closed. She got another one, on her forehead. 

"Want to try out the wand, or you had enough?" Ben asked again. Rey tried to think it through, but it was quite hard to think. Still, she wanted to see what the wand was about.

"Yeah let's," she replied. She felt Ben step away, and heard him do something that brought a device alive with a quiet buzzing sound. He brought the device over and stood off to the side. 

"Okay, so first I'll touch you with the wand, and you can decide how you like it, okay?" Ben asked. He gently turned Rey's head towards him so she could see the implement. It looked somewhat like a hair curler, only with a glass wand. Something, Rey guessed electricity, was bubbling inside it, shimmering with color.

"Okay," she replied. Ben took the device and dragged it over her arm, the glass bulb on the end barely a centimeter or so away from Rey's skin. It crackled and the material inside reached towards Rey's skin, snapping with little bursts of electricity. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, though it certainly was strange.

"How is it?" Ben asked, carefully sliding the device across Rey's skin again. Rey hummed thoughtfully.

"It's a weird feeling," Rey admitted. "But I like it. Feels tingly."

"Want more?"

"Yes."

Ben smiled and lifted Rey's hair up and away from her neck. He ran the wand down on the exposed skin, earning a shiver from Rey. He continued this downwards, exposing small patches of skin and then zapping it with a wand. Each time, Rey shivered but didn't move her body away from the sensation.

This went on until Ben found something very very wet.

Rey gasped. She didn't realize, but her underwear was completely soaked through, her wetness running down her thighs. The wand touched her only lightly, her juices doing the rest of the work. Rey felt the pinprick tingling everywhere.

“Good?” Ben whispered against Rey’s hair. She didn’t even realize how close he was to her. 

"Uhhhhyes," Rey groaned out. The sensation was so strange or her outer lips, but so familiar as well since it left the usual pleasant buzz of arousal. Rey felt herself clench with want.

Ben touched her with the wand again, and Rey's hips tilted back and up, until the bulbous head of the wand brushed against her swollen clit. Rey whined, her head falling backwards.

Ben chased that whine, circling her clit with the wand. Rey felt like she was hit by a truck. Breath was punched out of her with a sob. She couldn't take stock of the sensations that wracked around her body. The electricity wasn't painless, it stung her overwrought skin, but it also felt much like one of her vibrators. The discrepancy between the sensation and what caused it messed with her head a little bit.

She shuddered and fell forward in a twitching mess. Ben held the wand against her clit and pressed. Rey let out a shaky breath and came, her cunt clamping down hard, the emptiness leaving her somewhat unsatisfied.

Ben lifted the wand away from her and shut it off with a soft click. Rey was still so out of it, she didn't really pay much attention to him. He moved around the cross and bracketed Rey's blissed out face in his hands. He fitted his forehead against hers, and just breathed with her.

"You have been wonderful, pet," he whispered, his words brushing on her lips. "You have been so good for me. Such a good girl. I'm so proud of you."

Happiness bloomed in Rey's chest and she smiled, her lips touching his for a brief second. "Thank you, Sir."

"Would you like a blanket and some water?"

"Yes, Sir, please."

Ben sighed, and then pressed a kiss on Rey's forehead. He went around the cross, and gently lifted Rey a little, so he could unwrap the chains from her wrists. The chains left deep red indentations on her flesh. He put her down and stayed with her until they walked over to one of the couches that were placed on the other side of the venue. 

He quickly went over to Rose and obtained a warm fluffy blanket, a couple of water bottles, some energy bars. He wrapped Rey up like a burrito, put the energy bars and the water down next to her, pressed another kiss on her forehead, and then went back to the cross, to put his equipment away. Rey looked after him, dazed, wishing he was back already. She wanted to cuddle.

Rose came over and sat down next to Rey. She had a soft smile on, and reached over to brush Rey's hair out of her face. Idly, Rey thought about putting her hair up in a bun next time.

"Had fun?" she asked. Rey simply nodded as an answer. She didn't feel up for talking just yet. "Want to stay with me or with him while you wind down?" Rey shook her head. She wormed one hand over the blanket and pointed at Ben's direction. "Okay, no problem. Let us know if you need anything." The answer was another nod.

Rose looked up at Ben, who was standing next to the couch, anxiously shifting from one foot to the other. Rose smiled and petted Rey's hair one last time, and then stood up to allow Ben to take her place. She looked at the two with a thoughtful expression, but she walked away rather than saying anything.

Rey didn’t notice a thing. She sighed happily and snuggled up against Ben. In quick order, he opened the energy bars and the water and made Rey eat and drink, before leaning back and allowing her to use him as a big pillow. Rey went from one extreme to the other: she was drowsy in one second, and then alert in the next. She didn’t quite feel there yet, her mind seemed to still be wandering somewhere in outer space.

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, though she did watch the BDSM performance, so they were somewhere around midnight - 1 AM-ish, if she were to guess. She didn’t really pay much attention to the performance, a first in many months. Ben was watching: he looked like he was completely captivated by the choreographed scene that came into being on stage. He absentmindedly played with Rey’s hair, and occasionally asked her to drink more water.

“To be honest, I didn’t expect you to be so nice,” Rey mumbled when she was finally feeling ready to talk. Some people were already leaving, while others made use of the various furniture that were strategically placed all over the venue. She saw a couple having their wicked way at the St. Andrew’s Cross, and she smiled. 

Ben looked down at her with a confused expression on his face. “What do you mean?”

“Uh, Rose said you aren’t fond of newbies for pick up play,” Rey explained, looking away from him, feeling her cheeks heat up. Maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned that, but now it was out and she couldn’t exactly take it back. “I thought you would be a bit more standoffish about this whole thing.”

Now it was Ben’s turn to blush apparently. 

“Ah, right,” he mumbled a reply, clearing his throat. “Uh, well, that’s just … I haven’t had the best luck with people new to the scene, is all. I would rather go for people who know what they’re about. To be honest, I wouldn’t have thought you were that new at all either, not from what Rose told me about you. And you sounded like you know your stuff, too.”

Rey huffed out a relieved laugh and let her forehead fall into the crook of Ben’s neck with a smile. “I will take that as a compliment.”

“As well you should.”

Once Rey was more present, she started to move around a bit more. She wasn’t in much pain, only a dull ache; still, Ben made her take some painkillers. He also offered to see to her bruises, which Rey refused. She could take only so much intimacy. She stood, feeling a little stiff, and tried to examine her body as much as she could. The angry red marks on her wrists faded into faint red lines, and as much as she could see, her bottom was already bruising pretty bad. Rey smiled to herself. The signs of a good night. 

“We have one last thing though,” Ben said, and Rey turned towards him. He was holding the key to the padlock that held the collar on her neck shut.

Rey frowned. She didn’t even notice that she still had it on, and frankly at that moment, she didn’t want to part with it. “What if I make a run for it, and don’t give it back?”

“That’s not how this works, pet,” Ben replied, chuckling. He reached out and grabbed the collar, gently pulling Rey to him by it. Rey sighed and stepped closer, lifting her chin so he could see better. 

Ben unlocked the padlock and twisted the collar apart so he could take it off of Rey. He hooked the lock back in and put the collar down. He then held his arms out, and Rey went willingly, fitting her body against his. Ben hugged her and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Thank you for the opportunity, Rey,” he mumbled into her hair.

“No, thank you,” Rey replied, smiling. She found herself not regretting the play at all. She would need to thank Rose for setting this up. “I had a great time.”

“Me, too.” Ben leaned back to look at Rey properly. “Hey, are you on social media? I would be happy to hear from you later, how the bruises are healing and things.”

Ah, so he really didn’t know, Rey thought, confirming her earlier suspicion as to why he never reached out. She quickly gave him her nickname, and once he found her, he sent a short message just so she knew who he was - not that she didn’t know, but it was better this way.

“I think I’m gonna go home and crash,” Rey said, stretching and suppressing a yawn. “You?” 

“Yeah, I think I’ll do the same,” Ben agreed, putting the last of his items away. “Want me to take you home? Or call you a taxi?”

“Nah, it’s fine, I’ll ask Rose.”

“Okay then.” Ben grabbed the duffel bag, ready to leave. He grabbed Rey’s hand one last time and squeezed it, smiling at her. “Really, it was a great time Rey. Thank you. See you around?”

“Yeah, I sure hope so,” Rey replied, smiling back at him. “Have a good night.”

“You, too.” Ben let go of her hand, and made his way to the front. Rose stopped him briefly, to say goodbye. They talked for a quick minute, but going by Rose’s brilliant smile, whatever they talked about was good. He said bye to a few other people, and then left.

Rey stood there, trying to work through the emotions that bubbled up in her, watching him walk away. She definitely felt glad that the night happened the way it did, but that also scared her. There was just something to Ben that grabbed her attention the way none of the previous Doms ever had. Now that her head was mostly clear, she realized that she liked the play collar on her a little too much, and the fact that it was Ben’s collar was definitely a plus.

What if she could have it permanently? What if her calling him “Sir” wouldn’t have to be limited to a play session? 

Oh, that wasn’t something Rey wanted to think about, now or ever really. She frowned, and turned back to the couch, to pull her things together.

“Everything okay?” Rose asked her when she walked over. “What’s with the frown? You seemed pretty happy just now.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Rey rushed to say just so Rose wouldn’t start to ask more questions. She folded the blanket and held it against her middle while she turned to Rose. “Thanks for that, anyway. I mean, that you set this up.”

“Had fun then?” Rose asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” The amount of smiling Rey was doing that night was frankly obscene, but she couldn’t quite help herself. She hasn’t felt this loose and peaceful in quite a long time. “Can one of you guys take me home? I don’t feel like catching a taxi.”

“Yeah, let me just go get my keys, okay?” Rose said, turning back towards the bar where she usually kept her purse during the night. Rey nodded and went to grab her bag as well. She said bye to everyone, and apologized whenever she was allowed to for being so absent during the night - not like many people let her. They didn’t mind her being wrapped up in her headspace at all. She promised Finn to spill the details later when she had some sleep, and once Rose was there with her purse, they made their way out to her car.

The ride over to Rey’s apartment wasn’t long, Rey was soon standing on the sidewalk, saying bye to Rose. 

“Thanks for the drive,” she said. “And for setting us up.”

“Don’t mention it,” Rose replied, shaking her head at Rey. “It was my pleasure. Text me once you are in your apartment? Wanna make sure you made it up safely.”

“Yeah, will do. Night!”

“Night, babe!”

And then Rose drove off. She still had to go back and help with cleaning. 

Rey made her way up to her apartment and texted Rose once she locked the door while she still remembered to do that. She shed her clothing all over her living room, and stepped into the bathroom naked. She switched the lights on and stood in front of her mirror to see her bruises.

Her ass was still red, dotted with darker spots shaped like holes. Did the paddle have holes in it? Rey couldn’t remember, but the circles could very well be because of that. Over and around those, similarly dark lines ran across her flesh, the cane Rey guessed. Nothing too extreme, but she would be feeling these for days to come. Rey’s stomach did a happy flip at the thought. 

She showered, enjoying the warm water for quite some time. Once out of the shower, she grabbed the arnica cream she had bought just for these times, and rubbed a generous amount into her flesh. She took some more painkillers, put on an old t-shirt and some underwear, and made her way to her bed. 

“Ben, huh,” she sighed, looking up at the dark ceiling. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would think about it all. Tomorrow. 

She fell asleep with his name on her lips.


End file.
